How to lose a guy in 10 days (Gay version)
by Calm Times
Summary: Derek is the top sports advertising agent in his company. Liam is the current how to guy for Pose magezine. While trying to land a promotion Derek makes a bet with his co workers that if he gets a guy to fall in love with him. Liam takes on a project called how to lose a guy in 10 days. What happens when their paths collide. Will they fall in love? or will they crumble?
1. Chapter 1

An: So while I was going through my movies I found one that I found completely awesome and decided to use it for a fanfiction. If you can't tell what that movie is it's "How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days." I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen wolf or any of it's characters. I don't own How to lose a guy in 10 days or it's ideas and characters.

Summary: Derek is the top sports advertising agent in his company. Liam is the current how to guy for Pose magezine. While trying to land a promotion Derek makes a bet with his co workers that if he gets a guy to fall in love with him. Liam takes on a project called how to lose a guy in 10 days. What happens when their paths collide.

Liam is getting tired with the same old column, that he has been writing for years. He wanted to branch out and do more then just "How to Get a great Bod."or "How to get He wanted to write something different. He got his laptop out and started to write a political piece. He knew that it was a long shot, but he needed to try.

When Liam got to work he uploaded his article when his friend Scott came up behind. "That's amazing Liam." Scott said, as he finished reading the article. "Lydia is never going to run it though."

"I know, but I can try right?" He asked Scott.

"Yeah." Scott answered. "Oh, by the way, I got you tickets to the knicks game." He added, holding up two tickets.

"Dude." He said, taking one of the tickets. "These are great seats."

"I know, use them well." He said, handing Liam the other Ticket.

"Wait, you're coming with me right?" He asked.

"Nope." Scott said, sitting down at his desk. "I hate sports, besides I have plans."

"Don't forget about the meeting, in 30 minutes." Violet said, as she passed their desks.

Liam looked around, and noticed that his friend Mason was no where to be found. "Where is Mason?"

"10 to 1 he's, wallowing." Scott said.

"It's my turn, meet with the coffee." He said, leaving the building and walking towards Mason's apartment.

Derek got to work, and was greeted by one of his co workers.

"Hello, Derek." Kira said.

"Yukimura, what are you reading?" He asked.

"Pose magezine, Tate and I have a meeting there." She told him.

"Derek, you finally decided to show up." Tate said, as she walked out of Brookers advertising agency.

"Yup, well have fun." He told them, walking into the building and up into his office.

"Hey, Derek." Stiles, his artist and best friend, said. "Good news, Mr. Argent decided to take on the Harris acount."

"That's awesome." He told Stiles. "I can't wait to talk to Chris about this."

"About that." Isaac said, entering Derek's office. "He gave the account to Yukimura and Tate."

"What? but I'm the one, who tipped them off." He said.

"I know, but what do we know about flower shops?" Isaac asked.

"Exactly, it's almost a good thing, that they didn't pick us." Stiles added.

"No, I'm going to get that account." He told them. "I need to speak to Argent."

"You can't he's on a plane." Isaac said.

"Besides Yukimura and Tate, are already meeting with him over drinks, to discuss their ideas." Stiles addend.

"Then I'll be there, too." He said, taking his t-shirt off. "Hand me the gray button up, please."

"Here." Isaac said, watching the all the women outside of the office admire Derek's shirtless body.

Liam knocked on Mason's door. He was greeted by a seemingly happy Mason. "Hi." Mason said, before breaking down and starting to sob.

"Hey buddy." He said. "Let's get you ready, for that big staff meeting today."

"I just want to sleep." Mason groaned.

"I know, but I'm not going to let you lose you job, on top of everything else." He told him. "Now get dressed." He added, as he threw a shirt on next to his friend on the bed.

"Ok, I can do that." Mason said, before bursting into tears again.

"Hey, it's okay." Liam said, "You only dated him, for a week."

"It w-was the b-best week o-of my l-life." Mason sobbed into his shoulder.

When Liam and Mason got back to Pose, they met with Scott. "I don't really want to talk, about it." Mason said, as he took his coffee from Scott. "Why does this happen to me? I am mystified, I mean it always starts out so well." He added, as he walked into the building.

"Poor baby." Scott said, as they followed him.

"I mean, Garret and I were so good together." He continued. "The first time we had sex, was so good I cried."

"You mean, one tear glistening down your cheek, right?" Liam asked.

"No, I cried." He said. " I even said I love you."

"After how many dates?" Liam asked.

"5." He told them. "Ok, 2."

"What did he say?" He asked Mason.

"Garret didn't need to say anything." Mason said. " I knew that he felt the same way, but then he got really busy, then I called him a bunch of times."

"Really?" Scott asked.

"He doesn't know that it's me, my numbers blocked." He answered. "It doesn't matter. I know why he dumped me, I'm too fat."

"You're not fat." Scott and Liam said loudly.

They got to the meeting just in time. "Welcome to the meeting." Lydia greeted them as they all sat down. "Shoes off, now breathe. Violet what do you have for me."

"Botox for beginners is complete." She said. "It's a little gruesome but surprisingly, upbeat."

"Marvelous, how about are how to guy." Lydia said, looking at Liam.

"I tried something different. Something more political." Liam said.

"No, this is Pose, we are fashion, shoes, and all things beauty." Lydia said. "Once you make your colum a must read, then you can write what you want. Until then you write what I want."

"Mason, tell me what you have for me." Lydia said.

"Actually Lydia, I don't have anything." Mason told her.

"He was dumped." Scott added.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry.." Lydia said. As Mason said thank you, Lydia continued. "Now write about it."

"Lydia with all do respect, I can't use my personal life for a story." He told her.

"Ok, who will use Mason's personal life for a story." Lydia asked.

"I will." Violet said.

"Great." Lydia told her.

"I'm sorry, but Violet has no right going through my personal life." He said.

"I'll do it." Liam said, holding up his hand. Mason looked over at him in, hurt shone in his eyes. "I'll sort of do it. I'll start out by dating a guy, then use most of the mistakes that gay men like Mason make to drive him away. It's a dating how to in reverse."

"What not to do." Lydia said. "I like it. How to lose a guy in 10 days, the gay version. It will not only apeal to the ladies but to our gay readers."

"Wait, Lydia." Liam said, after Mason mouthed his thanks. " Why 10 days?" He asked.

"5 days are too short, and we go to press in 11." Lydia said.

After the meeting they all went down stairs when they ran into two women. "Ladies welcome, to pose." Lydia said.

"Hello, I'm Kira Yukimura and this is my partner Malia Tate." The short girl with black hair wearing and black pant suit said. "We're from brookers advertising."

"I'm Lydia Martin, I run Pose magezine." She told, Yukimura. "This is Scott Health and fitness, Mason Fashion and trends, and this is Liam are current how to guy."

"Ahh, Liam." Yukimura said. "I've read your column, what are you working on now?" She asked.

Before Liam could answer, Lydia did for him. "How to Lose a Guy in 10 days, the gay edition." Lydia told them. "He's actually going to date a guy and then drive him away in 10 days."

"The best part is he's not gay." Scott said.

"Then, why do the gay version?" Tate asked.

"Because a lot of people know the classic dating mistakes that some women make. So, my thought was to add some of those dating mistakes, with those dating mistakes some gay men make, and see if they work the same way."

"That sounds needlessly vicious." Tate said.

"All he has to do, is find a guy." Lydia said. "Ladies, please follow me."

Liam and his friends left the building, "Find a guy?" Liam asked them. "How am I supposed to do that?"

"I'll help you." Mason told him. "I'll take you, to all my favorite gay bar, and help you to look less straight."

"Great." He told Mason. "Thanks."

An: Let me know what you think, should I continue? Please read and review. Goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

An: So, I've gotten alot of people that don't like the pairing of Derek and Liam and I understand, so what I'm going to do is change the ending so that Derek/Liam is not the endgame. Hopefully you like the new pairing(Which will be the endgame, so please put up with Derek and Liam for awhile). Also, I'm taking requests for any Teen Wolf, Power Rangers, and/or Glee pairings and fan fiction ideas. Just PM me and I'll get on it. Please let me know if there are any spelling, grammar, or character description mistakes, so I can fix them. Sorry for rambling let me get to what you clicked on for.

Chapter 2

Derek was sitting down and ready when his boss Mr. Argent entered with Tate and Yukimura. "Hale, what are you doing here?" Mr. Argent asked.

"Well, I was wondering why I wasn't invited." He told them. "Seeing as I'm the one who tipped you off about Harris."

"Yes, but you sell sports." Argent told him, "These girls sell comfort."

"Give me a chance." Derek said.

"Fine." Argent said. "I'll listen to both of your pitches."

Liam was really nervous, when Mason showed up. "Hey." He said, when he answered the door.

"Hi." Mason said, as he answered.

"How do I look?" Liam asked.

"Like a straight guy." Mason answered.

"I am a straight guy." He said.

"Not for the next 10 days your not." Mason told you.

"I'm so nervous." He told his friend.

"Don't be it'll be fine." Mason said, patting his shoulder.

"So, where are we going?" He asked.

"Roccos." Mason said.

"That's not a gay bar." He told him.

"I know, but Garret works there." Mason said.

"Receiving flowers, is a small gesture that shows the person getting them, that they are on your mind." Tate said, caressing the floral center piece.

"Right," Derek said. "but it's also about romance. Like when you get a bouquet of roses, on valentines day or a corsage for prom."

"That's a good point." Argent told him.

"Of course you also get flowers for sad occasions, like funerals." Yukimura said.

"Yes, but not as much as love." Derek told her. "Falling in love, is one of the most celebrated feelings in America."

Kira knew that she was losing Argent, and looked away, when she did she saw Liam enter the club and she got an idea. "Prove it, then." She said. "We will pick someone here and you will have until the launch party to make that person fall in love with you."

"That's easy enough." Derek said.

"That's a little cocky." Argent told him.

"Not cocky, confident." Derek replied. "If I can do it, I get to lead the pitch."

"I'm okay, with that." Argent said.

"So, who's the unlucky person?" Derek asked, her.

After spending about 4 hours Mason had finally picked out an outfit for Liam, it was a blue button down with black skinny jeans. When they got to Rocco's, Liam rolled his eyes as he saw Mason head to talk to Garret, then followed him.

When he got to Mason and Garret, Mason was on his knees. "Garret, please take me back." Mason begged. "I'll do better."

"Look Mason." Garret said. "We'll talk later, I'm working now."

"See, Mason." He told his friend. "You guys can talk later. Hey look there's Scott."

"Yeah, Scott!" Mason called, before walking over him.

Liam started to follow him, when he was stopped by Garret. "Hi." Garret said. "You must be a friend of Mason's."

"Yeah, I'm Liam." He said. "Look, thank you for being nice to him."

"Of course." Garret told him. "I've dealt with over clingy people before."

"Yeah, well Mason is working on that." He told the blonde. "I'll see you later."

"Wait." Garret said. "Call me sometime." He said, while handing him his number, on a slip of paper.

"Him." Kira told Derek.

"Who would that be." He asked, looking around.

"The guy in the blue button down with black skinny jeans, and dirty brown hair, talking to the bar tender."

"Challenge accepted." Derek told her. standing up and walking over to his target.

"I'll have to do that." Liam told Garret. He started to walk over to Scott and Mason, when he ran into someone, literally. "Oh my god. I'm sorry."

"That's fine." The stranger said. "I don't mind, it seems that only the ugly guys run into me."

Liam froze, the stranger was flirting with him. He took a deep breath, and replied. "Your welcome then."

"Do you maybe want to get dinner with me?" The stranger asked.

"I don't know." He told him. "I don't know you. Besides I'm with my friends."

"Then, how about we all go out together?" The stranger asked. "There is this really good bar I know."

"Again, I don't know you." He said.

"I'm Derek Hale." The stranger, Derek said.

"I'm Liam." He told him.

"Now that you know me." Derek told him. "Lets go."

"How can I say no, to a pretty face like yours." He said. "I'll go get my friends."

"I'll be waiting, hot stuff." Derek said.

An: I hope you like it, Stiles will be coming in soon. Let me know what you think about the new end pairing. Things are about to get interesting. Please read and review. Good or bad I want to know. Good bye.


End file.
